Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 7
124: Lights, Camera, Alliances!* When a fight breaks out between different members of the gang, two alliances form. The Wiki Force, an alliance between Weegee, Ancy, Bink, Tank, and Omni, and the Wiki Rebels, and alliance between Crimson, Rex, Ship, Evan, and Jon. 125: Wiki War 1* A war between the Wiki Force and the Wiki Rebels breaks out. How long will this conflict go on for? 126: The Clone Wars* During an attack on Weegee's Kingdom, Rex and Jon discover that the Wiki Force has started a Cloning Project to create super-soldiers. Can they escape the kingdom with the plans for these clones? 127: Heart of the Problem* The Wiki Rebels, in the inside part of Wiki Land, find themselves surrounded after Weegee brings the Wiki Force with him to avenge the stolen plan for the Clone Project 128: The Missing Link After the Wiki Force returns from their battle, they realize that all the links that teleport them around town are broken and replaced with wormholes, the force heads to LevelUp Wiki (not sure if there is one) to get help from Wyatt, Lyle, Dante and Angie and fix the problem. 129: Brawler Beware After Wiseman attacks the Wiki Rebels in Crimson Land, the Rebels head to Bakugan Wiki to seek the brawlers help and defeat Wiseman. Can they do it? 130: Alien Force One After the Wiki Force loses and battle to the Wiki Rebels, Tank storms off. When he is elected president, he decides to use his power to attack the Rebels. 131: The Magician's Trick A mysterious magician named Trickmaster banishes the Wiki Force and the Wiki Rebels to the Ledgerdomain. Can they work together to stop Adwaitia and get out alive? 132: The Mustard Man Cometh Part 1* After Tank plans a BBQ, Weegee spills mustard in his science experiment, creating a blob known as the Mustard Man. Can the Wiki Force learn to control the Mustard Man and use it to attack the Wiki Rebels? 133: The Mustard Man Cometh Part 2* After the Wiki Force sends Mustard Man to attack the Wiki Rebels, Crimson decides to use the cloning plans to create a whole army of Mustard Men to attack the Wiki Force. Then, when X, Marauder, and Indiana Scones steal the army, can the Wiki Rebels stop them before the sell the army back to the Wiki Force, or worse, use the army to finally eliminate Crimson once and for all? 134: When the Crew Comes Marching In The Wiki Rebels learn about Crimson's past and The Crew. Then, when they pay Crimson a visit, he learns that they have become criminals. 135: AoBTFF Must Die After Wiki Force make fun of loads of wikis, All the wikis plan on killing this Wiki. 136: The Missing Link, But Different The Wiki Rebels are asked by Zelda to help her find Link 137: The Missing Bink The Wiki Force works to search for Bink after she mysteriously disappears. 138: Dogfight* The Wiki Force and the Wiki Rebels begin a dogfight over neutral ground. After Weegee becomes suspicious because both sides claim they bought the aircraft from the same dealer. When he discovers that it is none other than King Wiki selling the planes, both sides have to team up to stop him. Will this finally allow the two sides to negotiate a peace treaty? 139: The Reports of My Death Are Greatly Exaggerated After the Wiki Rebels think Crimson is killed by the Bounty Hunters, they hold a funeral for him. Then when he mysteriously reappears, he has to convince the rebels that he isn't a ghost. 140: The Perplexagon* The Wiki Force discovers Professor Paradox's latest creation, the Perplexagon, which he uses to hide the Book of Alchemy. Can the Force break into the Perplexagon, steal the book, and get out alive? And why are they trying to find the book anyway? 141: Reading, Writing, and Rath The Wiki Rebels come down with a virus that turns all of them into Appoplexians. Can they find the cure before being turned into Appoplexians permanently? 142: The Battle for the Book Part 1* Weegee begins to look through the Book of Alchemy and discovers the secrets it holds. Then, when other members of the Force discover he plans on keeping the power for himself, they go against him. Can he defeat all his teammates and the Wiki Rebels? 143: The Battle for the Book Part 2* After his teamates kick him out of the Wiki Force, Weegee goes out of his way to convince Paradox that he needs to keep the book so he can achieve his destiny. When Weegee returns, it becomes a battle for the book all over again. 144: Eww, Gross! The Wiki Force relaxes after beating the Wiki Rebels for the Book of Alchemy. Then, when a sludge E.V.O. comes to their home, the gang must quickly come back into action. (Note: 144 in math terms is a gross) 145: Extra, Extra, Read All About It!* Having escaped the Wiki Rebels, with the Book of Alchemy in hand, the Wiki Force takes a look at what makes the book so special. When they release the Alchemist, its up to the Wiki Force to discover who he is. 146: The Book of Alchemy* Weegee gives a brief history of the Book of Alchemy and the powers it hides. Can he use the powers to book hides to defeat the Wiki Rebels? 147: The Alchemist* (Season Finale) Weegee has a chance to meet the Alchemist on a place other than the battlefield. Will he believe all of his wild stories or will he be forced to take action? Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:RexTennyson